G
General Information= G''' (short for '''Gwen) is the main character of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. She is the leader of HJ5. She is based on Gwen Stefani, the creator of the show. Personality Seventeen-year old Gwen is the leader of HJ5. She is described as trust-worthy and level-headed, and she always makes sure to keep the other members of the band in check. If the girls are in some sort of trouble, G will do her best to lead them out of it with careful planning and precision. In "Game Over," she has a hard time figuring out what her favorite item is. In a flashback later in the episode, it is revealed she has a history with Saywha, a girl who desperately wanted to be in HJ5. Gwen would decline her offer, saying the group is perfect just the way it is. She acts very motherly towards Baby as seen in "Hello Puppy," when she suggests that eat something before another "incident" happens. In "Super Kawaii Sunday," G becomes so obsessed with getting on the cover of Baubles magazine that she would completely miss out on the fun activities that her friends were participating in. She always keeps an emergency tarp on-hand for emergencies as seen in "Water Baby." In "Life is But a Dream," Gwen develops stage fright and loses her singing ability after listening to Hetti Harrumph's review about HJ5 asking if they were "washed up?" Because of this, Gwen is unable to sing and develops stage fright. The other girls enter inside Gwen's subconscious while she's dreaming in order to help her face her fears. Looks Gwen has peach skin, blonde hair in two buns, red lips, and brown eyes. She wears a white shirt, a black bowtie, a grey jackt with white trim, a blue skirt with white ruffles and a black bow at the bottom, white tights with blue and white socks, and white and black shoes. She also wears a black headband with a black bow. Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 2.jpg Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 3.png Introduction |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 16a: Zero G *Episode 16b: Angel Food *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 17b: Retro Fiasco *Episode 18a: HJ10 *Episode 18b: Wave of Love *Episode 19a: Sand and Deliver *Episode 19b: Moods Meow (Episode) *Episode 20a: Yeti in the House *Episode 20b: The Young and the Reckless *Episode 21a: Brodie on Board *Episode 21b: Womzilla *Episode 22a: Emotizoms *Episode 22b: The Big Time *Episode 23a: Un-Bear-able *Episode 23b: Snowy the Frostman *Episode 24a: Kawaii Cake Mix Up *Episode 24b: Angel Fever *Episode 25a: Candy Blossom Flower Festivel *Episode 25b: Princess Power *Episode 26a: Hark! A Quarkle! *Episode 26b: The Ends of the Earth Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking |-| Gallery= Promotional images Angel_and_G_baubles_magazine.jpg kuu-kuu-harajuku-16x9.jpg Screenshots G_Phony_Ponies.png|G and her hat in Phony Ponies. G_snorkle.png|G wearing a snorkle to go clothes diving in Super Kawaii Sunday Music_Zoo_20.png|G covered in glitterslobber in Music Zoo. Delectabubbles_8.png Life_is_But_a_Dream_6.png|G is in despair. Life_is_But_a_Dream_8.png|G, haunted by the words of Hetti Harrumph Life_is_But_a_Dream_22.png|G relaxing in her own dream. Life_is_But_a_Dream_28.png|G confronts her doubt. Life_is_But_a_Dream_29.png|G conquers it. DSCN1316.JPG DSCN1331.JPG|G as a Toddler Sequin-studded 70s.png.jpg|G in her sequin-studded 70s clothes G in Blobby's body.png.jpg GListeningToBBJ.png|G Spies On Busy Busy Jones SahWahFGCrash.png LoveGHighFive.png GTrapezy.png GStillFalling.png GStartsToFall.png GFalling.png|G Falls to Her Doom! GnewSong.png GShockedByTalkingCerealBowl.png GSleeping.png GpresentsNap.png BLGmp01.png GandRoxy01.png GnewSong.png GRrockOut.png GnoBubbles.png GbananaGum02.png GbananaGum01.png GslowDown01.png GmaybeRudie.png GmottoYAWYE.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character galleries